


Lingerie.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Bottom Ian. [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Ian, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Gallavich, Lingerie, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Shameless, Top Mickey, dirty talking, ian fingers himself, ian in lingerie, ian loves mickey so fucking much, ian rides mickey, masturbation i guess lol, shameless us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Their four year anniversary is coming up so Ian buys some lingerie.SEX. ;-)





	Lingerie.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: ToxicMickeyLove  
> Follow me on Twitter: MickeysTonic

Ian was staring at himself in the full length mirror in the bathroom. Mickey was at work so he figured it was now or never to try this on.

The ginger had went out and bought the lingerie that Mickey denied liking. But Ian saw him staring at it even while they weren't in the store. His eyes were glued to it. Ian knew Mickey was pretty kinky and loved trying new things so he went back a few days later and bought it. 

Now staring at himself with the fabric on his body he thought Mickey would hate it. It looked better on the fucking plastic woman in the store.

"This was a dumb idea." Ian whispered. 

It was a pastel pink pretty much making Ian look like a walking aesthetic. He liked the color, he liked how the lingerie was designed. What he didn't like was the fact his dick was being constricted by his fucking underwear. He was used to boxers not fucking women's underwear.

"Mickey is going to break up with me." Ian whispered, running a hand through his hair, "Okay this hair is a fucking mess." 

He got down on his knees and bent over the bathtub so he could wash his hair. He dried it off with a towel and grabbed the sissors off the bathroom sink. He cut away a few extra strands before running a hand through it.

"Much better." He whispered. 

Their four year anniversary was right around the corner and Ian wanted to spice things up each day until that arrived. He just wanted Mickey to love him for four more years. Fourty more years and he'd do whatever it took to keep Mickeys interest.

Including bottoming. Something he didn't do often. Not even with Mickey. Mickey loved being fucked by Ian. Ian loved fucking Mickey, but occasionally they enjoyed switching things up. Ian would never admit it but he'd be happy to live the rest of his life with Mickeys dick in his ass.

 

He checked his phone and was taken by surprise when he saw that he had a text from Mickey from about five minutes ago.

_From Mick:_   
_Getting off early today. Be home in an hour. Love you firecrotch._

Shit, shit, shit.

_To Mick:_   
_Yay! See you then. Love you too mick!_

Ian put his phone and down and stared at himself in the mirror. If he took all this off now he would not be putting it back on. His dick was already throbbing to get out. 

He grabbed his pants off the floor and slid them back on groaning at the pain. His dick was completely squished. 

He slid his shirt back on and opened the bathroom door. He had to act as normal as possible. But it would probably be hard when each step had his dick grinding against the material which Ian found surprisingly pleasurable. 

Fuck, Ian thought, I'm going to bust a nut in these before Mickey even sees. 

Ian fucking hated himself.

 

Mickey came home to be greeted by Ian instantly pulling him in and slamming him against the door.

"Jesus firecrotch what's gotten into you?" Mickey laughed.

"Hopefully you." Ian whispered, grinding against Mickey.

"Shit." Mickey whispered, "Horny are we?"

Ian just moaned into the crook of Mickeys neck. Each movement had his dick ready to burst. He changed his mind about acting normal the moment the front door came open. 

"I want you to fuck me." Ian whispered, licking a strip up Mickeys neck.

Mickey shivered, "Okay firecrotch I can definitely do that, but at least let me get my shoes off first and come through the door."

Ian grinned against his skin and pulled away, "I'll be waiting in the bedroom."

He cupped Mickeys face and kissed him as hard as he could before running into the room. 

Mickey just stood there breathless. What the fuck got into Ian and why didn't it happen more, Mickey thought.

 

Mickey took off his shoes, threw his jacket onto the couch and headed for the bedroom.

When he opened the door he about fell through the floor. 

Holy actual fuck, he thought.

"Hey Mick" Ian whispered, hand traveling up and down his stomach.

"Jesus fuck." Mickey whispered.

His eyes raked over Ian laying in bed with that fucking lingerie he had been eyeballing the other day. The color meshed so well with Ian's skin. He could clearly see Ian's dick bulging through the fabric as if it was screaming to get out. 

Ian's fucking thighs looked delicious and holy shit did Mickey want to lick up his body.   
But Mickey couldn't move.

The sight had stopped him in his tracks and he felt as if the world was about to swallow him whole. He didn't know what he did to deserve this, but holy hell he was glad he did it.

"Ian." He squeaked, "Jesus."

Ian threw his legs off the bed. His long legs. Legs that seemed to go on forever. Mickeys eyes raked down his legs a few times before slowly traveling up his torso to meet Ian's eyes. 

The ginger walked over to Mickey and Mickey felt as if he was about to choke on his fucking tongue, "Ian what the-" 

"You couldn't take your eyes off it Mick." Ian spoke softly, "Come here."

He grabbed Mickeys hands and pulled him over to the bed.

"Sit on the edge." Ian ordered.

Mickey did as he said unable to believe that he was awake. 

"You know what's in a few days right?" Ian asked, getting to his knees.

"Our four year anniversary." Mickey told him, "I could never forget."

Ian smiled, "Consider this my gift to you. You can unwrap me as many times as you'd like as long as you don't make me mess it up."

Mickey groaned as Ian's hands found their way to his thick thighs.

"I love you so fucking much Mickey and I'm going to show you that. Get your clothes off."

Mickey rushed to get naked and Ian laughed as the older boy about tripped over his pants as he tried kicking them off.

"Slow down there Mick. We have all the time in the world." Ian told him, "Now get on your back up on the bed."

Mickey bit his lip as Ian moved to the end of the bed and pushed his legs apart.

"This fabric is cutting the blood off in my dick." Ian said, making Mickey laugh, "But you like this don't you?" 

"Fuck so much." Mickey replied, "Look so fucking good Ian."

Ian hummed as he wrapped his hand around Mickeys dick causing the other boy to curse, "Speaking of looking good."

He wrapped his lips around Mickey and went down instantly.

"Son of a bitch!" Mickey cried, closing his eyes.

He was not expecting all of this when he got home but holy shit he liked being greeted this way. 

Ian continued to move his head up and down Mickey while his other hand slowly stroked his bottom half.

"Shit Ian." Mickey moaned, tangling a hand in Ian's hair.

Ian' glanced up at the other boys face and Mickey about came right there. His lips were stretched around Mickeys dick and the sight was sinful. 

"Feels so fucking good." Mickey moaned, feeling himself grow even harder.

He was hard the moment he saw Ian in bed but with those pretty lips around his dick he felt as if he could burst. 

He didn't want to take his eyes off of Ian. The red head was now licking across the tip of his dick.

"Ian." Mickey moaned, squirming.

Ian winked before running his tongue on the bottom of Mickeys dick before wrapping his lips back around the tip. He slowly grazed his teeth along the top causing Mickey to shiver. 

Ian's other hand was digging into the soft flesh of Mickeys thigh. He fucking loved Mickeys thighs.  
He pulled off in a sloppy manner, "Love your dick." 

Mickey pulled his hand away from Ian's head to grab onto the sheets, "You're going to fucking kill me and I haven't even had dinner yet."

Ian chuckled lightly and ran his tongue up the inside of Mickeys thigh, "You'll eat Mick, I wouldn't let you starve. But right now I just want to make you feel good. Four wonderful years with you. I love you so fucking much."

He bit down on the soft flesh causing Mickey to groan in both pain and pleasure. 

"I would do anything for you Mick." Ian continued, "Absolutely anything. Including wearing lingerie. "

Mickey grinned breathlessly, "You look fucking hot as shit Ian. Fuck. Let me touch you please?"

"This is about you Mick for now. You can touch me before you fuck me." 

Mickey groaned, "Okay." 

"Get onto your stomach. Don't get on your hands and knees just lay flat."

Mickey rolled over so fast that Ian had to stop himself from laughing. He was so desperate, but he had no room to talk. The underwear was rubbing against his dick and he was really starting to like it. He was so fucking hard. 

Ian settled in between his legs once again. He leaned up over Mickeys body and pressed soft kisses down his back his hands rubbing Mickeys ass slowly, groping it.  
"Fuck," Ian panted, "I love you, I love you, I love you. Wouldn't be wearing this dick constricting lingerie if I didn't."

Mickey let out a breathless laugh again, "I hate you Ian." 

Ian grinned against his skin and moved down his body.

He ran his tongue slowly down between Mickeys ass.

Mickey let out a happy sigh and pressed his face into the cool sheets. Ian always knew how to tease.

Ian held Mickey open and pushed his tongue further into the other boy.

Mickey tangled his fingers into the sheets and let out a long moan, "Fuck yeah Ian."

Ian's fingers dug into Mickeys ass as he continued to fuck his tongue in and out of the other boy. 

The fabric on his skin was actually growing on him. Except his dick. His dick wanted to be freed.

"Love your ass." Ian mumbled, "Love every inch of you."

Mickey couldn't handle the emotions, the sudden submissiveness that took over Ian and the fact Ian was in lingerie. He felt as if he was going to die.

Ian pulled back and continued to play with Mickeys ass as he stared up at Mickey who was glancing back at him with a face that Ian knew all too well. 

"You hard?"

Mickey nodded, "So hard. Please let me touch you." Mickey begged, "Have to feel that fucking fabric."

Ian grinned and rolled Mickey onto his back. He crawled up Mickeys body and kissed him as hard as he could before grazing his lips over Mickeys jawline. He bit down on Mickeys ear before whispering, "Touch me Mickey. Take control."

And that's exactly what Mickey did. 

He hovered over Ian's body and just let his eyes rake over the fabric clinging to his skin.

"Son of a bitch." Mickey whispered.

He moved down and pressed soft kisses all over Ian's stomach tracing his tongue along the bottom of the top of the lingerie. He ran his hands up Ian's beautiful legs and pushed them apart. 

He glanced down and laughed, "Jesus Ian, your dick is about to tear through the fabric."

Their eyes met and Ian had to laugh right back, "Sorry Mick, but it's been irritating my cock all day."

"Maybe we should free your dick. I would hate for anything to happen to it." 

He nosed Ian's dick through the fabric and licked across it causing Ian to let out a deep sigh.

"Get it off of me." Ian begged, "Please?" 

Ian was barely submissive so when he got like this Mickey wanted to take advantage of it.

Mickey's fingers hooked into the top of the fluffy skirt and slowly pulled it down watching as Ian's dick sprung out in pure happiness.

"Shit, thank God." Ian moaned, tossing his head back.

Mickey tossed the fabric to the floor but he knew that Ian would be wearing that again and probably soon.

"Your dick looks pretty happy." Mickey spoke, wrapping his hand around the bottom of Ian's big dick.

He squeezed it and enjoyed the way Ian seemed to completely melt.

"Fuck touch me." Ian begged.

Mickey finally swallowed Ian's dick as far as he could go.  
Ian groaned at the pleasure. It felt so much better than fabric that cut off his blood circulation.

Mickey moved his head up and down as fast as he could. His other hand traveled down to Ian's balls and cupped them.

"Shit yes." Ian moaned.

He brought a hand up and slid it under the fabric and pinched both of his nipples a few times.

"Mickey fuck. Kiss me."

Mickey pulled off instantly to slide back up and kiss the other boy. Their kiss was slow but full of passion. 

Ian pulled back and ran his thumb across the bottom of Mickey's lip, "You're so fucking beautiful. I think I'm going to go find some lingerie for you."

Mickey laughed, "You find one you like and I'll wear it." 

"You serious?"

"Yup." Mickey replied, "But right now I want to fuck you if that's okay?" 

Ian nodded and instantly wrapped his legs around Mickey . Mickey laughed against his skin, "I take that as a yes."

"Fuck me." Ian demanded. 

"How do you want to do it?"

"Let me ride you." 

Mickey groaned and about cut his own palm with his nails, "Okay yeah Ian I'd like that."

They switched positions so Mickey was propped up against the pillows. Mickey spread his legs a bit. He licked his palm and wrapped it around his dick. He moved it slowly as he watched Ian suck two of his fingers and stick them inside of himself. 

Ian groaned and closed his eyes as he pushed them further in getting used to the burn.

"Shit." Ian hissed.

He pulled out his fingers and smacked Mickeys hand away so he could grab the other boys dick.  
He straddled Mickey and lined Mickey up with his entrance. He placed his hands on Mickeys shoulders.

"Ready?" Ian asked.

"Fuck yes." Mickey replied. 

And with that Ian slid down until his ass was pressed against Mickeys thighs.

"Holy fuck!" Mickey cried, throat clogged with his words.

Ian groaned and began fucking himself down on the other boy. 

Mickeys hands were gripping onto Ian's hips but he was allowing the red head to move at his own pace.

Mickey was filling him up so good. Ian could barely breathe. He made sure to move around a bit until Mickeys dick was hitting his prostate.

"Fuck!" Ian moaned, moving faster with each movement down.

"Feel so good." Mickey groaned.

He moved a hand back and gripped one of Ian's cheeks before smacking it. Ian jerked forward and let out a soft moan. So Mickey did that again and again until Ian's thighs were shaking.

"I'm not going to last much longer." Ian moaned.

"Cum for me." Mickey moaned, "Cum just from my cock." 

Ian fucked down a few more times while letting out a stream of moans and curse words. 

"Fuck yes!" He finally cried

He came all over Mickey. His orgasm was speeding through his body. He felt himself shaking from head to toe.

Mickey dug his nails into Ian's skin before thrusting upwards a few times before finally crying out Ian's name and cumming inside the other boy.

Ian grabbed Mickey by his hair and slammed their lips together. The kiss was messy and more saliva than anything but neither one of them cared. 

"I fucking love you so much." Ian whispered, "So much."

He slowly pulled off of Mickey so he could roll to his back. Mickey looked over at the red head and smiled, "I love you Ian so fucking much and holy shit this lingerie looks beautiful on you."

Ian grinned up at him, "I'm glad you love it on me as much as you did that fucking mannequin."

Mickey slid down so they were face to face, "I'll always love you and whatever you wear more than a plastic person." 

Ian sat up so he could slowly slide the top off and toss it to the floor, "You still hungry?" 

"I am." Mickey replied, letting out a yawn, "Let me make you something since you did this for me."

"Lets do it together." Ian suggested.

"First one to the kitchen has to cook." Mickey challenged.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

They took off and in the end Ian got to the kitchen first because Mickey tripped over Ian's shoes.

"Son of a bitch." Mickey mumbled standing up.

Ian laughed and kissed his forehead, "I love you."

Mickey mumbled under his breath.

"What was that mumbles?" Ian joked.

Mickey playfully shoved him, "Make me food." 

"Yes your highness."

 

The two sat naked in bed eating dinner. As soon as they finished and got their energy back they went for round two, but this time Mickey wore the lingerie.

 


End file.
